Karma
by Chibi Reli
Summary: Karma. What goes around, comes around. It's worked for my two married friends. Now it's my turn. Hopefully, if this karma thing works out, I will get the love of my life my best friend Kenshin.
1. The Intro

Karma

The Intro

---

Karma. It's definition - the force generated by a person's actions held in Hinduism and Buddhism to perpetuate transmigration and in its ethical consequences to determine the nature of the person's next existence. Better known as what goes around comes around. Though my friend Misao isn't Hindu or Buddhist, she almost lives by this philosophy of life. If she did anything wrong, she would try to fix in immediately somehow. I never thought it would work. But then, the guy that she had a crush on since like forever, asked her out, and 4 years later, got married.

I guess karma also works for my other friend Megumi. She was always volunteering at hospitals and clinics and went to college as pre-med. She soon started going out with this guy Sano, who's a great guy but kinda a slacker, and eventually they got married. And now I am officially the last female in the group of friends without a husband.

I've dated a whole bunch of guys, but none of them ever worked out. That's because I'm in love with my best friend, Kenshin. We've known each other since elementary school and have been almost inseparable. We've been through everything today, even the many one night stands. If he ever had one, I would be the one she would see first when she stepped outside the room, and Kenshin would do the same for me. Whenever Misao and Megumi went out with Sano and Aoshi, Kenshin and I would tag along and it wouldn't be awkward at all since we just pretended to be each other's date.

SO once I saw this karma thing was working for my friends, I decided to try it for myself.

I first apologized to every guy I dated and had a one night stand with and also to everyone I've ever done wrong by. I volunteered to teach under-privileged kids kendo and boxing and started working harder than I ever did before. And it all started to work. Kenshin heard about my volunteered work and decided to tag along as well. He also asked me to one of his big fancy parties – oh yeah – his family is rich and helps run an international financial bank, which is huge since he normally goes stag. He had even taken me out to dinner before hand.

I thought it was all working out that is until April 21, 2006, when he introduced us to Tomoe, his girlfriend. I mean, how could she choose her over me? I'll give her that she's taller than me, with beautiful black hair, warm brown eyes, designer clothes, and the poise that shows she is a truly refined woman. Alright, I think I know why he fell in love with her. I mean, I'm short, have lifeless black hair, blue eyes which is totally weird for a Japanese woman and clothes that I buy only if they are reasonably priced and no poise what so ever. I mean I have balance and a straight back, but I still trip over my own feet walking to the bathroom sometimes.

So my question is, does this karma thing really work? Well, I have nothing left to loose I guess. IT got me pretty damn close. But now, I only have a limited amount of time for Kenshin to fall in love with me, before he goes and gets married to Miss Prissy – wait, she's not prissy – Miss Perfect. Dammit. Why does she have to be so damn perfect? Karma, you're my last chance.


	2. Cinco de Mayo Fiasco Is Fiasco Spanish

After less than 48 hours of having the intro up, I have gotten so many reviews. It is amazing. Keep it going and I'll be able to pump out these chapters. Except for Thursday – Sunday since I'll be away. Thanks so much!

_Italics with no quotes are internal monologues by Kaoru_

Karma

Cinco de Mayo Fiasco – Is Fiasco Spanish?

---

_The three best party holidays don't even come from Japan. St. Patrick's Day, Mardi Gras, and Cinco de Mayo. I think out of all of them, Cinco de Mayo is the best. Hey, a lot of the great holidays are in the spring time. What's up with that?_

_Anyways, what usually happens is Sano, Misao, Kenshin and I get trashed and wind up doing things we can't remember doing and only do because Megumi tells us about it the day after. _

_This year though, I'm not sure what's going to happen. Megumi made Sano give up alcohol for the year – pretty crappy resolution if you ask me. Misao has vowed to get into better shape – I don't know why since she's like my built and works out as well. She thinks that any kind of alcohol gets you fat. Well, I don't think so. Anyways, give her a month and she'll give up on it. Kenshin well, I haven't seen him drink once while around Tomoe or at least not how he used to. I mean, why do women need to change men? You should fall in love with them with how they are. I have. _

_So then there's just me. But I can't get drunk if no one else is – I mean, no one of my friends since of course most of the place will gladly be taking tequila shots. But if I'm going to be able to function as the seventh wheel – oh god that sounds so sad – I'm going to need something to keep me from going insane. What is a girl to do?_

---

"Yello?" I slur as I answer my cell.

"Hey Kaoru. Where are you?"

"At The Mexican Pub. Sharing a round of tequila shots with some guys from work. Why aren't you here yet?

"Aoshi and I are leaving not. The others should be there in a second."

_Gah! The others! That means Tomoe is coming. Wait. No negative thoughts Kaoru. Don't let her ruin your day of fun. Remember karma._

"I see them! I see them! Bye." _I put away my phone and get up from my seat, putting on my spiffy pink sombrero and meeting my group of not relationship challenged friends at the entrance._ "You guys are here! You need hats. Cinco de Mayo is nothing without tequila and hats."

"It's quite loud in here," Tomoe observes, looking around.

_Hah! Welcome to my territory now girl_. "Of course it's loud. It's a day to party," Kaoru says, spinning around once and heading towards an empty table. _At least I think it's empty_.

"How long have you been drinking Kaoru?" Megumi asks, going into doctor mode. _Man, she can be just a kill joy sometimes._

"Some of the guys left at around 4 pm, I think." _I have finally arrived at the table. Good. It is empty after all. _Kaoru places her hands on the back of two chairs._ IF I sit, I'm going to miss all the fun._

"It's seven now. Maybe we should go find you a seat to sober up," she says again.

"But I am, see?"

"Does she do this often?" Tomoe asks Kenshin.

"Only on the big days," Kenshin answers.

"You should see her during Mardi Gras. It's insane," Sano responds, taking a drink out of a passing tray, only to be taken back by Megumi.

"Isn't she a bit too old?" Tomoe asks again.

_Too old? I'm only 25 years old. That's not old. I don't need to be here._

"She's just celebrating that she's still single. When she finds someone, I'm sure she'll change," Kenshin says. They look at the menu placed in front of them, only for Megumi to look up at the bar to see Kaoru and another guy holding a sombrero each upside down, over their mouths, standing on the counter.

"Oh dear lord. She's going for the hat challenge. I think it's about time we leave."

_Let me explain the hate challenge. Basically, one takes a giant sombrero and fills it with margaritas. The first one to finish and not chuck it all up is the winner. Sano and I used to do it every year, but as soon as Megumi caught wind, we were dragged out. Not before actually drinking it of course. This time around, I was going against this cute guy from work. We've gone out for drinks before but nothing big. Oops. Looks like I gotta start chugging._

"The winner, the little missy," the bartender says as Kaoru put down the hat and raises her arm in the air. _Oh yeah, I still got it._ _Wait a minute, did he says little?_

"Hey. I'm not little, I'm petite. Woah, what are you doing?" Kaoru ask Sano as she is being dragged down off the counter.

"We are going somewhere else to eat, before we have to pump out your stomach," Megumi says, taking my face in between her hands and starring into my eyes. _Man, she really is a spoiled sport. And so after being looked at for what seemed like an hour – wait, what time is it? Anyways, I soon find myself being dragged out of the building, my fellow coworkers screaming bye to me from behind. Then I hear the noise of more shots being tossed around. Man, I don't want to miss another round. So I turn myself out of Megumi's grip and walk towards them, only to be caught by…duh duh duh…Kenshin._

"Come on Kaoru. Let's go," Kenshin says, tugging Kaoru towards the exit.

"You know what Kenshin, you're no fun anymore. We used to have a blast drinking and talking all night. What happened to you?" _The answer that he gave me sent me off the deep end. Completely not expected._

"Things change Kaoru."

---

_So here we are. At some sushi place that one of our college friends own. Everyone got these complex platters, while all I was able to get was rice. But it was good none the less. I wonder why?_

"Kaoru, what city do we live in?" Megumi asks the girl who is happily rocking side to side with a bowl of rice in her hands.

"Japan."

_After every drinking party, Megumi decides that I am in her care. The way she knows when I'm sober enough to function normally is whether or not I can answer a question correctly. It's a lot of fun when drunk, but when I start sobering up, it just gets annoying._

"No Kaoru. City. What city?"

"Toe-Key-Oh."

"She's getting better. That was her second try," Sano comments.

_After that comment, I suddenly become aware of my surroundings. Around me were three happy couples, then me. My only companion a bowl of rice. Very good rice. But rice still. What is going on with my life? I look towards Kenshin and Tomoe and watch as she feeds him something. Eel? I like eel. Not sure. Anyways, the smile that he gave her, was one that I had never seen before. Could it be that he really is in love with her? Oh god, I don't think I can take it. I need to get outta here._

"Where are you going Kao?" Misao asks. _She and Aoshi joined us later on._

"Just to the bathroom." Kaoru picks up her bag and starts walking away, slightly swaying.

"Should we come too?" Misao asks again.

"No no. I'm fine. I've been worse." _So I wasn't exactly going to the bathroom, but to go find Tae. Now where would be the best place to find the head chef of the restaurant? The kitchen. Duh. I finally open the doors and look around, looking for the familiar brown hair. I never knew a kitchen could be so hot?_

"Kaoru, what are you doing back here?"

"Tae! I've been looking for. I was wondering if you could call me a cab? I need to get out of here, but I have no ride."

"But I thought…" she started, looking out towards the table I was sitting at.

"They're better off without me."

---

_The last thing I remember was getting into a cab and Tae telling the driver my address. The next thing I remember was waking up on my bed to see Sano sleeping, leaning against my night stand. As soon as I sat up – with no hangover in sight. Go me! – he woke up and asked if I was okay, then explained what happened after I had left to go to the bathroom._

_Supposedly, they continued eating until Megumi tried to ask what city I lived in again. When I didn't answer, they had realized that I had not come back in almost 30 minutes. That's when the phones came out. 30 minutes. 30 minutes! How could you realize _

_someone missing for 30 minutes when they were at the same table as you!_

_Anyways, at the moment the phones came out, Tae passed by with the bill, telling them that I has already paid my part before leaving. That started a whole new type of panic. Drunk girl home by herself with a stranger? Not usually a good thing. As soon as the bill was paid, they all left and drove to my place. Once entering my place – Megumi has a copy of my key since on occasion she has had to bring me home when drunk and also water my plants when I'm on my business trips – they found me sleeping on my couch. They guessed I had passed out and after a quick check with Megumi to make sure I was okay and still alive, they decided to leave, except her and Sano, just in case something happened later on during the night._

_What hurt more than the hangover that should have been, was the fact that Kenshin didn't even volunteer to stay with me. Instead, he said he had to head home to catch up on some work. There were so many times in the past were one of us got completely trashed and the other would take care, without being asked. _

_After telling me the story and making sure I was sobered up, Sano got up and left to find Megumi I would think. I'm really starting to think that this karma thing is not for me. Maybe I should just try to break them up with strategically placed incidents. No, I can't do that. I mean for the longest time I did things that I thought would show him I love him, including the times where I said I love you. But he thought it was just a friend love. This karma thing has worked so far for everyone else. Maybe I just need to rack up more points with karma since this is kinda a big job._

---

_Misao called later in the day, saying that she was heading over with some dinner. Supposedly Aoshi had to go out for the night and she was all alone, so she thought she would play catch up with me. Not complaining here though – home cooked food is better than takeout._

"I wish I could cook like you Misao. Actually, I wish I could cook period," Kaoru says, stuffing her face full of noodles.

"I'm sure we can try to teach you again."

"Sorry, but the last time we tried, I almost burnt down the house trying to boil water for pasta." _True story._

"That is true. So, you didn't wake up with a hangover I see. I'm amazed."

"There have only been very few occasions where I don't have hangovers. And I haven't puked since the first time we drank. My size can be misleading." _And I am very proud of this fact._

"You know you really scared us when you went missing," Misao says, staring into her plate.

"You didn't realize I was gone for a long time."

"Yeah. Why did you go anyways if you were feeling okay?"

"It's just that this is the first real occasion where everything is completely different, and I'm the only one that seems to be keeping it a tradition. Usually you and Sano drink with me and it's fun. Also, it's the first major time where I was the only person, alone."

"I didn't even think about that. We all know how much you love him, but you know there are going to be a lot of times like this, right? Until he realizes," she says, getting up from her seat and standing behind her, giving her a much deserved hug.

"I know. But I'm hoping that karma will help me out, like it did with you and Megumi." _God I hope it will help me out._

---

_Kenshin didn't call until Monday. Cinco de Mayo was on Friday. I was on my way to that under-privledged program I was talking to you about by my apartment when I felt my phone vibrate._

"Kaoru?" _What a great opening._

"Hey Kenshin."

"How are you doing?" _You're asking me this 3 days later. I am talking to you, so that has to be a good sign._

"I'm fine. Just heading over for some volunteer work."

"Oh yeah. I've been so busy I haven't done that in a while. I'm surprised that you still are." _What is that supposed to mean?_

"Well, the kids are nice and all, except for a few, but I can handle them." _Wait for a small chuckle. Nothing. Okay then. _"Yahiko is asking about you." _YAhiko is one the boys that we used to teach. Able to pick up on things quickly. Has the possibility to be an excellent kendoist. He has an issue taking orders from females though. Calling me ugly all the time. Just wait until he gets a really girlfriend, then things are gonna change._

"Maybe I'll try to go one day."

"You should." _Wow this is a stimulating conversation._

"Well, I should go now. Tomoe's cooking tonight." _And I care why?_

"Alright. Bye," Kaoru says before hanging up, not letting him respond back. _I am so glad I'm going somewhere to fight. Maybe if Yahiko's there, I'll take out some rage that has been building up. And that really wouldn't be going against karma though, because if I'm tough on him, I'm just making him a stronger person, right?_

---

"One more set you guys and then we can call it a day."

"Hai Kamiya-sensei," the kids announce before starting into their last set. Kaoru turns towards them, watching each one carefully. _These kids are just so cute. There's this little one, Tsubame, who used to be so shy and would always stay in the back. She is such a girly girl. But now, she always the first one ready and always obeys. I think she has a thing for YAhiko too. I hope if I ever had a little girl, she would turn out like her. That's if I ever have kids, because at the rate I'm going at, I'm going to be one of those creepy old ladies who live by herself except for her 20 cats named Percy, Fluffy – uh – Percy 2. My god. I work in marketing and can't even come up with three pet names. What is wrong with me?_

"Kamiya-sensei? KAmiya-sensei?"

"Huh? What?" Kaoru says, looking in front to see the kids done. "Sorry, I must have zoned out. I'll see you guys next Monday. Same time. And next time, remember to make sure your shoes are tied tightly."

"Hai Kamiya-sensei." As the kids scatter about, Kaoru starts to gather up all the equipment, first taking a look at her watch. "6:30. Time for dinner I guess."

"Yo missy! Need help?"

"Sano, what are you doing here?"

"I thought maybe after a hard day of work and teaching, you would want some good eatings. What do you say?"

"Megumi's on call tonight isn't she and you lost your wallet again, didn't you?" _I gotta say, Sano is almost as bad as I am when it comes to cook and remembering where I put stuff._

"Yeah. I drive. You pay?" Sano asks, scratching the back of his head in embaressment.

"Fine." _Why am I always the one to pick chosen only when the partner isn't around? This has to be good karma right?_


	3. Some Damn Vacation

Sorry for being so late. I had a conference over the weekend then found out my father was rushed off into the emergency room one night and only now they figure out what's wrong. Thanks for all the reviews though. It really makes me want to get the chapters out.

**Karma**

**Some Damn Vacation**

---

_So every year, the group of us would rent this beach house and spend a fun, good food, lying around on the beach until our brains turn to much week. The best days were always the ones where Misao, Aoshi, Megumi, and Sano would leave to do couple stuff and Kenshin and I would be alone. We would have so much fun it was insane and I loved every minute of it. This year though, there was one small problem._

"Finally, we have arrived!" Kaoru cheers as she drops her stuff on the floor and stretches towards the ceiling.

"That plane ride felt like forever," Sano comments, walking further into the beach house.

"Well then, let's put our stuff away and then get something to eat," Megumi suggests.

"Aoshi and I will get the usual. Megumi and Sano will get their usual. And then Kaoru and…oh no," Misao says as she and everyone else turn towards Kaoru.

_Let me explain what the problem is. Usually, Kenshin and I would share a bed. No big problem. We used to have sleepovers all the time when we were younger and even had an apartment together in college. This trip though, there were seven of us and only enough beds for six. Why didn't we think of this before? That's right. Tomoe really wanted to come, because she couldn't dare to be so far from Kenshin. What a load of bullcrap._

"I didn't even realize there would be seven of us. I mean, we usually book this place in January," Misao says.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it was going to be a problem," Tomoe says, looking sincere.

_Yeah right you didn't think. Hey, thought! This would be a good time for some good karma, right?_ "Don't worry about it. I can take the couch. I'll be just fine down here."

"Are you sure Kaoru? We could try to rearrange stuff," Aoshi suggests.

"No, it's alright. It's probably better this way anyways. I mean, I won't have to llisten to Kenshin's snoring," Kaoru says, putting her stuff on the couch.

"Actually, I think you're the one that snores Kaoru."

"So now that we have everything figured out, let's put our stuff away and get some food. Since you're taking the couch Kaoru, you can get the honor of picking where we eat." _Oh yeah. That's great._

"Just make sure you keep the living area clean Kaoru. You know you and messes," Megumi says before heading up the stairs. Kaoru looks around quickly and then plops herself on the couch. _Damn. I didn't think about not having a place to put stuff and keeping the place clean. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought._

---

_So the first day usually consists of me sleeping in really late as the others usually buy things and plan what they do for the week. I like to do things on a whim. It's what makes me so unique. Sadly, because of my sleeping arrangement of sleeping on the couch in the living room, the room that everyone passes through god knows how many times in an hour, I woke up at 10 am to Misao's loud voice just being herself and Megumi's loud voice berating Sano about something, again. Why did they have to be loud? So after about an hour of so of trying to get some sleep but couldn't because of the loud noises, I heard the door open and close, which signified the annual food run. I attempted to sleep more, until our univted guest who ruined everything came down._

"Kaoru, are you awake?" Tomoe asks, shaking the girl gently.

_I am now idiot. _"Yeah," she says, opening her eyes and sitting up, rubbing the sleep out.

"I'm really sorry but I need to turn on the television to watch one of my programs. Is that okay?" _What else can she do to ruin this vacation?_

"Sure. I'll just get out of your way." _God. I need someplace to sleep or else I won't survive. Hmm. It is sunny and we do have a nice as pool beach thing. Just hope I don't get a sunburn._

---

"_Damn cell phone. I thought I turned the damn thing off_. Kamiya speaking," Kaoru says, laying on the sand outside, phone to her ear but eyes still closed.

"Where are you? We can't find you anywhere. Are you okay?" Misao screams frantically over the phone.

"Calm down. Look outside. Since I couldn't sleep in the living because everyone was either loud or needy, I thought I could try sleeping outside. But I guess that isn't going to work anyways."

"Cranky, aren't we? Has it got anything to do with our special guest?"

"What do you think?"

"Well then, I'll come outside when it's time to get ready for dinner. Okay?"

"Thanks. Bye."

---

_The night of the first full day, we usually go out to this really nice beach restaurant. Usually we have a blast, talking about our plans for the week and all the crap that's been happening so far and will happen in the future. It's a great way to start. Sadly though, this years dinner will most likely not be the greatest. Once we got there, we all took our seats, couples together and then me. It looks like I'll be a seventh wheel. Again I will say that sounds so sad. This looks like a job for alcohol._

"And I will have the Mama Margarita," Kaoru orders, the waiter jotting it down and then leaving.

"Kaoru. Do you know how big that thing is and how much alcohol is in it?" Megumi asks as if she was a child.

"So what? I'm on vacation and it's not like I'm driving home."

"I think you should change your order. Consuming all that can't be good," Aoshi points out.

"I've had a lot more before and I hold my liquor. Plus, I get the glass when I'm done."

---

"Kaoru can really drink can't she?" Tomoe asks as the group enters the house, Kaoru in front of them all, rocking back and forth and very happy.

"It never surprises how much she can hold. Three of those drinks would normally take any normal man down I would think. Maybe they're not as strong as we thought," Kenshin says as they continue to watch her walk.

"Kaoru, where are you going?" Sano asks.

"I am going to sleep."

"The couch is there," he points out.

"The couch sucks. It's so uncomfortable and itchy. I want to sleep outside. Oooh. Maybe I can make a tent or something." She grabs her stuff from the chair off to the side and walks towards the backdoor.

"Then let us help," Misao says.

"Nope. I want to do this on my own," she says, turning around and walking backwards. She turns back around and walks right into the glass door, knocking her down on her ass. "I meant that," she says, bending backwards to see the rest.

---

_I woke up the next morning, to enter out small living room to see everyone around the table discussing their plans for the day. And if they're all going out to do their couple thing, what am I left to do?_

"Morning Kaoru. Have you decided what you're going to do today?" Misao asks as Kaoru walks over to her bag, shuffling through.

"Probably go lie out on the beach and increase my risk of skin cancer."

"We're on vacation though, you should enjoy yourself," Sano comments, trying to ignore what Megumi was trying to show him.

"You can join us Kaoru," Kenshin says. _Oh yeah, that would be a great idea._

"I will enjoy myself as I sleep the day away. When I get back from here, I won't be sleeping for the next week."

"How about breakfast then? Kenshin made pancakes," Misao says.

"NO thanks. I'm just gonna pack some food and head on out to get a good spot. See you guys later," she says, as she takes out some clothing and heads to the bathroom.

---

_So the beach wasn't exactly what I thought it was going to be. I forgot that Kenshin wasn't there, so there were guys constantly coming up to me when I was trying to sleep. Not to mention the kid who decided it would be funny to put a crab on my face and see what happens. All I can say is when I got home, I locked myself in the bathroom and took a nice long bath. Man I haven't one in such a long time. I guess I fell asleep because some time later, I awoke to frantic knocking on the door._

"Kaoru, are you in there?" Megumi screams from the outside as Kaoru reclines in the bathtub, draining out the water.

"Yeah it's me. I'm taking a bath."

"Do you have any idea when you'll be done?"

"Give me another two hours," she says, closing her eyes.

"Two hours?"

"I have not even had a good nap this whole time. And the only place I could think of that isn't claimed is the bathroom. There's another one anyways if you need it so bad. Because I swear if I do not get at least some someplace of sleep, you will all be feeling the wrath of Kaoru."

"Alright. We'll leave you alone until you're ready."

---

_And it seems that I slept until 6 am the next day in the bathtub that night. I can't believe that I missed dinner. Well anyways, I decided to sit downstairs in my supposed to be bed and watch some tv. It wasn't until Misao came down at around 9 or so she told me after talking with Megumi, it was decided that we should go out shopping. Just the three of us. We haven't done anything involving the three of us in… I can't even remember. Maybe this won't be bad at all. I mean, at least Tomoe won't be there. Except that she'll be somewhere with Kenshin. I wish I was with Kenshin._

_So we went into the town and did what women do best – shop. Or at least Misao and Megumi shopped. I really didn't see anything. All I could think of was Tomoe and Kenshin together. Would we ever be the same again? So as the two were looking around at another knick knack store when I saw this painting for sale on the bored. There was a couple in a field, looking happy and in love. And overlooking them from above was another woman, hands extended and smiling. IT would seem that she would be happy, but as I looked closer, there was something in her eyes. Something sad and all I could do was stare at it. Why?_

"What are we looking at?" a male voice says from behind Kaoru.

"That," Kaoru says, pointing to the picture.

"It's a painting. What about it?"

"She looks so sad though she seems so happy on the outside."

"I don't see it." Upon not recognizing the voice, she truns around and sees a tall man with white hair.

"Who the hell are you?" Kaoru asks the man.

"I'm sorry. You just looked so entranced in that painting, I was curious as to why. I'm Enishi," he says, giving a slight bow.

_Is he trying to pick me up? Well if he is, he's doing a pretty good job of it. "_Kaoru. Are you vacationing here as well?"

"I live here."

"Must be nice to be around here all year round. Nice and quiet."

"I assume you're from the city then. Let me guess, Tokyo?"

"Yeah."

"You act like someone from Tokyo as compared to one from Kyoto."

"Uh, thank you?"

"Hey Kaoru, we're done here. It's time to move on," Misao announce as her and Megumi approach the two conversing.

"And who is this?" Megumi asks, fox ears appearing.

"This is…uh…" Kaoru pauses, looking at the man for help.

"My name is Enishi. But now I really should be going. I have some errands I need to run. Maybe I'll see you around Kaoru." With that he leaves as the three girls watch him walk out.

"H was mad cute Kaoru. Did you get his number?"

"You know I'm not interested Misao. Let's just get moving," she says, taking their wrists and dragging them out.

---

_That night, it was decided that we would go out to this bar that we used to go to when we were single. Now this is what I wanted to do. And once again because I was going to be the only single one there, I decided I needed to make the night enjoyable. And that's why I picked out what I did._

"Kaoru, you look hot. Planning on catching yourself a pretty one?" Sano says as Kaoru comes down the stairs in a mid-thigh, strapless black dress, with matching heels.

"And what if I am?"

"Maybe you should change into something a little less showy? Maybe a jacket?" Kenshin suggests as Kaoru goes to her stuff, taking out a small clutch bag. _What is he talking about? He never used to comment on my things. I used to dress with a lot less in college. But then again, so did every other girl. But still, I have the body. Why not show it?_

"You never used to complain."

"That's because you wouldn't where things that made you look like a prostitute and there are a lot of unfavorable guys out there." A long silent pause happened as everyone looked at Kaoru, watching as her fist start shaking. _Did he just call me a whore? What the hell is his damn problem._

"You know that I'm not weak and I am old enough to take care of myself. Now let's get going," she says, storming out of the house and making everyone scramble after her.

---

_And here we are at the bar. Everyone talking to their other, with the occasionly something to me. I just sat their looking pretty – one leg crossed over the other, pointed out so that any guys who passed would look straight at them and follow upward. I got a few looks and whispered comments. But nothing big. Am I losing it? Usually I have at least a drink offered to me._

"This is from the man over there with the white hair," the waiter says, setting a Mai Tai down in front of Kaoru and pointing towards a white ahired man.

"Hey. Isn't that guy from the shops?" Misao asks as they all study the man talking to the bartender.

"Enishi? Yeah."

"How did you meet?" Aoshi asks

"I was just staring at this painting when he came up to me. We started talking and that's it," she says as she gets up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Kenshin asks. _What is up with him lately? Jesus. Maybe…could it be? He's jealous? Does that mean I have a chance? Let's check out the theory. I mean, good karma would say that I should thank someone for a free drink._

"I gotta thank him for the drink." She walks over towards the bar, taking the empty stool next to Enishi and placing her drink down. "Thanks for the drink. How did you know I would like a Mai Tai?"

"Just a guess. So are those the people you're staying with?" he asks, glancing over as the group watches him.

"Yeah."

"Well then." He grabs the attention of a waiter passing by. "Bill, I want you to be that table's personal waiter and tell them all the drinks and food they want is on the house."

"Yes sir."

"You didn't have to do that? I mean, that's going to turn out to be pretty expensive."

"No worries. As owner of this place, I always make a little leadway for the occasionally free drinks." She slams down her drink and looks him straight in the eyes.

"You own this place?"

"Sure do. Along with a few others around Japan. Heard of Blue?"

"I've been trying to get into there for the longest."

"Well then, here. This pass will get you into any of my clubs for free, You just have to cut the line and show it to the bouncer. And if you give me your number, I Can maybe give you a call when I'm in," he says, handing her a small laminated card, Kaoru studying it.

"I would like that." She stuffs the card into her bag as they look back at the table, meeting Kenshin's hard stare.

"Your red head friend there doesn't look so happy that you're over here."

"Kenshin? I really don't care. I mean, I'm the only single one in the group so why shouldn't I talk to single guys?" She shrugs and then finishes the rest of her drink.

"SO that makes you…the seventh wheel?"

"Exactly! And it sucks. I mean, it was okay before when Kenshin didn't have Tomoe because at least we could hang out together, but now that he has her, I feel like they have to just drag me along so that they don't feel bad for leaving me alone," she states, her arm not attached to the glass moving around in emphasis.

"You think you're up for another drink?" Enishi offers.

"I'm always ready for another."

---

After a long night of talking and drinking, Enishi and Kaoru head back to the beach house, the man giving the woman a piggy back ride, holding her black heels. "You can put me down now," Kaoru says a few feet away from the door as Enishi bends down a bit and lets Kaoru slide off, putting on her shoes to protect her feet.

"You should've known that heels, sand, and alcohol don't mix."

"I know. I know. Next time I promise." She gives him a big goofy smile as she sways a bit. "Thanks for the wonderful night. It's been a long time since I've had fun with another single guy."

"It was my pleasure. Will you be alright getting in?" Kaoru looks towards the window and sees the lights on from the inside.

"The rest of the gang are in. And I feel like sleeping under the stars will be nice tonight."

"What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Not sure really. Maybe go up to the gardens."

"Then let me have the honor of accompanying you there." He bows, acting like a true gentleman.

"That would be nice."

"I'll pick you up around 10?"

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then," she says, giving a short wave and making her way in, giving Enishi a few looks on the way there.

---

"Hey Kaoru. We were planning on going boating. You coming?" Megumi asks as she watches Kaoru frantically look through her bag for something.

"Can't. I made plans with Enishi to spend the day with him. Don't know when I'll be back so if you plan on doing anything, don't wait up for me." In the background, a car horn is heard. Misao stands from her place on the couch and looks out the window to observe a black limo waiting in front. "That's him."

"Wow. A limo."

"Gotta go. Bye," she says, running out the door.

---

"Kenshin, why don't you get ready for bed?" Tomoe asks as she watches Kenshin stand by the window looking out front.

"IT's already 3 am and no word from Kaoru. What if something happened and she can't call because she's dead or hurt?"

"I'm sure everything is okay honey."

"I just don't trust that guy."

---

"I had a great time today Enishi. I completely forgot about all my issues with everyone. I wish things could be like this more often," Kaoru tells Enishi as they stand a few feet away from the door.

"I had a great time too. But you know, things could be like this more often, if you wanted," he says, putting his right hand up to her cheek.

"Kaoru, what took you so long to get home?" Kenshin says as he walks out of the house and stomps towards the two.

"Kenshin? Were you watching out for me?" Kaoru says, turning around towards Kenshin.

"How could I not with this bastard. You have no clue who he really is and to spend a whole with him alone."

"I can handle myself Kenshin and Enishi is not a bad person. I can't believe you would say something about him like that when you don't even know him. IT's not like you're my keeper."

"But I am a guy."

"God Kenshin. I can sleep with whatever guy I want." She turns from him, looking at Enishi again.

"So he slept with you?"

"Excuse me. Maybe I should try to explain things," Enishi says, moving past Kaoru and towards Kenshin.

"YOU stay out of this." Kenshin throws a punch hitting Enishi is the jaw and causing him to stumble back. HE soon gains his ground again and the two start into a fist fight, Kaoru moving away before she gets hit.

"OH for crying out loud, will you guys stop this already. I said stop!"

"What in the hell is going on here?" Megumi asks as everyone is now outside watching.

"Kaoru is back," Misao states, watching as Kaoru tries to stop the guys.

"Is Kenshin fighting Enishi?" Sano asks, everyone nodding yes.

"That's it." Kaoru steps between the boys and punches Kenshin in the eye, knocking him onto the ground. Tomoe comes rusing towards him as Kaoru inspects Enishi. "Enishi are you okay?"

"I think so." HE puts his hand to his cheek and winces.

"Let's get you back to your place. I'll help you," Kaoru says, leading him back to the waiting limo. She soon gets in after him and head off.

"I'm sorry for what happened back there," Enishi says. Kaoru grabs some ice from a nearby bucket and puts it on a bruise above his eye.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. Stupid Kenshin."

"You two are really close, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I've known him for almost 2 decades." She turns to look out the window, then back at Enishi. "You don't happen to know where I can get white chocolate truffles do you?"

---

_I can't remember the last time Kenshin and I had a fight like that before. Actually, he never fought a guy like that for me. Wow. Anyways, that day I spent with Enishi, apologizing over and over again and just enjoying my time with him. The day after that, I went out into the market to find some chocolate for Kenshin. It has become a habit that when we get into a fight, we usually exchange gifts. I give him white chocolate truffles and I get sour gummy worms. Quite a difference in taste, ney? So as I am waling in the small town, I find a man with bright red hair. Only one person can have that color hair._

"Kenshin," Kaoru says, hugging a box close to her.

"Kaoru. Where's Enishi?" Kenshin asks, looking around.

"He had some work to do. Looks like he gave you a nice black eye though," she says, laughing to break the arkwardness.

"Actually, you did."

"Oh. Sorry. Here." She hands him over the package, bowing her head.

"I should be apologizing Kaoru," he says, holding out a large bag of candy.

"Looks like we had the same thought in mind." Each takes the gift and continue to look at everything except each other.

"I shouldn't have been so rude to you and Enishi. You are an adult and should do what you want."

"I should apologize for exploding on you. I mean, you were just trying to protect me like you always do. It's just that this is the first major event where I've been the odd person out and it's hard. In come Enishi who actually pays some attention to me and acknowledges me and I couldn't say no to it. And I wound up having fun I never thought I would be having."

"I didn't even think about that. Man I've been a really crappy best friend haven't I?" he says, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, you have."

"You're free for the day right?"

"What do you think?"

"How about we spend the day alone then? Just you and me like old times."

"What about Tomoe?"

"I'll just call her. She watned to catch up on some work anyhows."

---

_I can't remember the last time I had actually hung out with Kenshin, alone. IT was amazing. Just like old times, except for all the times he kept mentioning Tomoe. The perfect way to bring down the day. We didn't do everything we normally did, but we did go to the small amusement park / arcade by the shore, ate at our dirty shore shack, ran in the ocean and other stuff. But sadly, all good things must come to an end. God I hate that expression. All I want is to be with Kenshin just like we were that day. Is it too much to ask for? Before I knew it, we were back in Tokyo. Oh well, gotta get back to work._

I love you guys for all the reviews. Keep it up!


	4. A Wasted Saturday With Her

Hey guys. Thanks for all the great reviews. There are a few things I think I need to explain.

In this story, Tomoe and Enishi are not related. I should have said that earlier.

As for the whole fight scene, you need to remember though Kaoru loves Kenshin, she can't help but be mad at the same time when he's ignoring her or just annoying. You know how in the anime that if anyone got her mad, she would hit them, not caring who it was. It's just Kaoru.

This is going to be a relatively short story I think. Maybe three more chapters? Not really sure. Still trying to figure out the whole lineup.

Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Karma

A Wasted Saturday With Her

---

_Can I just explain how much I hate the summer? And I mean the real summer where it gets so damn not and humid outside and all you want to do is sit inside an air conditioned room with a bowl of ice cream. It's on days like this I could drive to work and enjoy the air conditioning feature, but then getting to work would take forever. And how would I find parking when I work right in the middle of the city. Anyhow, I was walking home one hot and humid day when my cell rings. And guess who it was? Kenshin. He never calls me anymore unless someone asks him to call me. Isn't that sad? I mean, we used to talk on the phone on days that we didn't see each other. Now I feel like I'm on some drug induced high just because he called. Or is it because I'm in love with him. I don't. I'm confused. What was I saying again. Oh right. So Kenshin called and so I answered it._

"Hey Kenshin. I haven't heard from you in so long."

"Kaoru?" _Wait a second. I know Kenshin can act girly sometimes, but he never sounded like one. IT actually sounds like…oh gods no!_ "Kaoru, this is Tomoe. I'm using Kenshin's phone since he already has your number," Tomoe says, sounding happy.

"Uh…hi Tomoe," Kaoru answers, trying to act pleased over the phone.

"I was wondering if you were busy this Saturday?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Oh. I didn't think you would be busy." _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ "It's just that I was hoping we could get together. Since you're Kenshin's best friend and all, I think it's a good idea to get to know you better." _Damn. She thinks that she's marrying him. I want. No. I need to be as far away from that woman as humanly possible._

"Sorry. But look, maybe next time. I gotta go though. Bye." _That was way too weird. I need a phone conference quick. To explain, a phone conference is between me, Megumi and Misao. We had a three way call and discuss the current problem that is at hand. This is only for emergencies though and I think that this may qualify as one._

---

"You have to be kidding? It's like she already knows she's going to be in his life forever. Oh no. What if she is? What if they're engaged?" Misao says over the phone as Kaoru reclines on her couch, her phone on speaker so she can talk without disrupting her bowl of ice cream.

"Wouldn't he tell us that?" Megumi asks.

"I don't know. This is Kenshin we're talking about."

"I think you should've said yes."

"What are you talking about Misao? Have you gone to the other side?" she asks, sitting straight now.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Imagine if you're talking and suddenly something Kenshin may not want her to know comes up. Or she has an accident with something."

"Wouldn't most of the things you said go against the whole idea of karma? Plus, I can't stand being around her."

"Suck it up girl. Get out your phone and call Kenshin, saying something that you rearranged your schedule so you can spend some time together," Megumi commands, agreeing with Misao's advice.

"Fine, But I am going to need so much booze when this is over with."

---

_So Tomoe called on Wednesday. Since then, I've been counting the days, then hours, then minutes until she would arrive. She had gotten Kenshin to let her borrow a driver for the day, so we wouldn't have to worry about concentrating on the road. That's just gonna make things more complicated. And it looks like she's here now_.

Kaoru opens her front door to show Tomoe on the other side. "Kao, how are you this morning?" _Kao? What's with the nicknames? She doesn't know me well enough to give me a nickname._ "This means so much to me. Kenshin talks about you all the time and I always feel when we get together, I never see the real you he talks so highly of. Let's get going though. I thought we could start by getting some coffee," Tomoe says, taking Kaoru's wrist and dragging her out gently. _Oh dear god. I think I'm going to hurl._

---

_So we went to get come coffee. The coffee part was great. The rest, not so much. She basically told me her entire life story. Like I give a damn. And what's worse is that I had to look interested as she drabbled on. Who cares who she took to her 9th grade dance? I don't. God, I was ready to fall asleep at a moments notice. How does Kenshin put up with this?_

_After coffee, we went shopping which was…how do I say this…interesting? As expected, Tomoe continued to talk on and on and on while we looked at shoes and skirts and some other stuff. Not all that exciting since it was all so damn expensive. I don't like spending that much on stuff. But she bought three bags worth of stuff. I wonder just how rich her family is. Or is she just mooching off of Kenshin? No, is she? There are just so many questions and asking them would make me rude or seem weird and I can't let Tomoe have that kind of ammunition_

_I think the first time I actual got out more than 5 words was when we went to the spa, which was Tomoe's idea. I'm not really into this kinda thing. Anyways, the only ones in the sauna when Tomoe asks me a question._

"So how long have you known Kenshin for?" Tomoe asks.

"Since the first grade."

"Wow. I don't think I still talk to anyone I knew then."

"We've been through everything together. I even suffered a concussion, fractured collar bone, and broken arm for him." _To explain this part, Kenshin was being picked on my some older guys and was trying to fend them off, but not doing to great of a job. That's when I came in and started kicking some ass. Unfortunately, we were fighting on a steep hill and I wound one rolling down. My father was pissed at me for getting that hurt._ "Kenshin felt so bad he was basically my slave for most of the time I was in a cast."

"He's sweet like that. If he ever feels like he's responsible for something, he does something about it, unlike so many other guys." _And Kenshin really is. Oh god. I think I'm making Kenshin look like a good guy. This can't be a good thing._

"I really appreciate you coming out with me Kaoru. I mean, Kenshin talks about you all the time. It's like Kaoru this or Kaoru and I that. He admires you so much, talking about how strong you are and how you volunteer, I just really wanted to get to know you better, to see what it was all about," Tomoe says, looking down at the ground. _Oh my god. Does Kenshin really talk about me like that? Because it doesn't seem like it. And does she feel jealous? Insecure?_

---

_This had to have been the worst day ever. I mean, I'm just happy that right now I'm seeing the car drive away. It took everything in my being not to scream or hit the girl. I need to get out this untapped anger. I need to go to Uncle Hiko's._

_Hiko is Kenshin's uncle. When he was about a year old, his parents died, leaving him in Hiko's care. He is the reason why Kenshin is so damn rich. He founded a huge financial firm that Kenshin has taken over. When we were small, we would go over to his house all the time since there was so much to do. I went over there so many times that everyone in the house knew my name and eventually started calling me 'little miss'. They call Kenshin 'little mister'. _

_When my father died – my mother died in childbirth – Hiko took me in since I had no other living family and I officially had been made part of the family. To him, I was the daughter, or maybe I should say child, he never had. Kenshin was always more subdued while I was more outspoken and strong, just like Hiko. He would get me the things I needed, even before I realized I needed them and was very protective. The way he would scare off potential guys was comical._

_What bought us together though was our love for Kendo. Kenshin liked kendo, but I loved it. He continued to teach me after my father died. He even had a whole dojo setup in his mansion. Plus, he made a room on the side for some boxing stuff. He's just like a second father._

---

"Looks like something pissed you off again," a tall man says as he watches Kaoru finish off the punching bag.

"Uncle Hiko," she says, turning towards him.

"I was told that you were here. I hope you were going to visit me when you were done?"

"OF course I was. I just didn't want to come to you mad."

"Did my idiot nephew do something again?"

"Not really. It's more about the idiot's girlfriend. Made me spend the whole damn day with her because she wanted to get to know me better," Kaoru says, finally undoing her wraps and heading towards her stuff.

"I see. She's not that bad a person."

"That's the whole problem. If she was mean, then I would have a legit reason to hate her. But she's so damn nice. Actually, maybe she's too nice. Like she's hiding something."

"She's just one of those bred to be the next queen girls. They are always hiding something."

"If I could only figure out what." He walks over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You can think while we eat. Since the kitchen heard you were here, they made your favorite."

"You know I can never say no to food."

---

_After eating a great meal at Hiko's mansion, I headed back home so I could sleep off this horrid day. As I walked out of the elevator to my apartment, I saw a familiar red head waiting._

"Kenshin? What are you doing here?" Kaoru asks, as Kenshin lifts himself off from the wall and approaches her.

"I had an engagement and decided to stop by on the way home." _Could this be what I've been waiting for? "_Once Tomoe dropped you off, she called me and wouldn't stop talking about how much fun she had with you." _Too bad I can't say the same._ "I really appreciate it that you went out with her. I had the feeling that maybe you didn't like her?"

_And what gave you that idea? All the times I had ignored her? _"She's a nice person."

"Well, it's important to me that my two favorite ladies get along." _OH god. This is more serious than I thought. _"Anyways, you must be tired and Tomoe is waiting for me. I'll see you around," he says, waving and heading towards the elevator.

"Bye." _A wave? All he gives me is a wave? What's happening to us?_

Sorry it took so long. I was just stuck on this chapter. The next ones will be the best and I think will make the story worth it.


	5. It’s my birthday and I’ll cry if I want

Karma

It's my birthday and I'll cry if I want to dammit!

---

_My birthday. One of the only dates I can remember, except for that one year that I forgot about it. But that's a different story. Anyways, how it works is that Misao and Megumi pick me up and we go out shopping where I buy something I normally would never buy because it was too expensive. But hey, it's my birthday so its justified. After that, it usually depends on what Kenshin plans. Ever since we were younger, we would always plan out each others birthdays. The ones that I would plan for him were usually outrageous and full of fun and action. Kenshin usually planned ones that were more calmed down, like you would think a party was supposed to be like. But they were always fun. Like last year, I planned for everyone to go bungee jumping for Kenshin's birthday. And for mine, we just got together at a restaurant where we got hammered. But this year, I'm not sure how things are going to play out. It's already 1pm and the girls haven't come by. And I can't exactly call them since that would be odd. Maybe we're skipping the shopping for something bigger? Well, I guess I'll just wait around for a few more minutes. Hey. That must be them._

"Hey guys. Why are you so late?" Kaoru says, opening the door, only for Hiko to appear, gift in hand.

"Happy birthday Kaoru."

"Uncle Hiko. So nice to see you." She moves away from the door and lets him walk in.

"I'm surprised you are here. I thought normally you go out."

"I do. But Megumi and Misao haven't come yet. I'm hoping that they didn't forget." _I'm really hoping because I'm not sure I'll be able to take it._

"Well, if they never come by, you are welcome to come by the mansion. I would enjoy the company."

"Maybe I'll just do that."

---

_So the girls never came by and I decided that it wouldn't stop me from enjoying what was left of my birthday. So what did I do? Went shopping of course. But when I went to the shopping center, things took a turn for the worse._

"Kaoru. So nice to run into you." _Yep you guessed it. _

"Hi Tomoe. What are you doing here?" Kaoru says, turning towards her enemy.

"Shopping of course. And it seems like you are as well. Micah's is very expensive, but has such nice clothing."

"Yeah. I felt like splurging today. A girl's gotta treat herself once in a while."

"I know that. Well, I should get going. Still have a lot of places to go. I'll see you around. Bye." She waves and starts to head out.

"Bye." _Could my day get any worse?_

---

_Since I hadn't heard anything from anyone, I decided to take Uncle Hiko's offer on coming by. This place is just the best._

"Ah, little miss. It is so nice to see you. I assume you wish to dine with Mr. Hiko?" an older man says, opening the door for Kaoru.

"You know me so well," Kaoru says, walking in and following the man.

"The staff also wishes you a happy birthday, but shouldn't you be with Little Mister and your friends?" _IF you can still call them my friends._

"There were some change of plans."

---

"Have you heard from any of them?" Hiko asks, as he enjoys dinner. Kaoru sits across, playing around with her food and waving her fork around.

"Nope. So I went shopping on my own, only to meet Tomoe. No offense, but this is not the birthday I was exactly expecting."

"My nephew can be an idiot most of the time." He pushes his plate onto the side, letting the maid take it away.

"I hope it was okay to come here."

"Of course. You know how much the cook likes to cook. It upsets him sometimes when it's just me. He also made a cake today. I guess he remembered it was your birthday. Your favorite." Kaoru puts down her fork and smiles at Hiko.

"Man. I can use some cake."

"Then after that, maybe a little sparring. How about it?"

"Hells yeah. Now we're talking."

---

_So after some delicious cake, Uncle Hiko and I sparred a bit. NO matter how old he gets, he never gets any worse in kendo. I don't understand how he does it? But it was just what I needed to get rid of some pent up frustration. And you know what, there was still no word from Kenshin or my friends. _

_After sparring, I decided to take a shower. It was then that I realized that I really didn't want to go home. This place is just so nice and I don't think that I can think clearly. So, here I am, off to the study to find him. _"Uncle Hiko, would you mind if I spent the night? I don't feel like going home. Uncle Hiko?"

"Surprise. Happy birthday Kaoru." _After recovering from the shock of people screaming, I realize that those people were Sano, Aoshi, Megumi, Misao, Tomoe and Kenshin, holding a small cake towards her. Uncle Hiko standing behind them all. What the hell are they doing here?_

"Hurry and blow out the candles. There's only 30 minutes left for your birthday," Sano says, everyone looking at her.

"And you remembered when?" Kaoru asks.

"It's not like we forgot. We had this whole thing planned," Misao says, trying to look innocent.

"Really?"

"We're really sorry Kaoru. It completely slipped our…" Megumi says before Kaoru stops her.

"That's been happening a lot lately. Some friends I have," Kaoru says, leaning back and arms crossed.

"Look Kaoru, it's not our fault," Sano comments. _Not your fault? Not your fault! The nerve of them all. That's it. I'm sick of all of this._

"Then who's fault is it? I mean, we used to be just fine, but then everyone got married and even though you said the nothing would ever change, you have pretty much forgotten that I existed. Even through everything we had been through. To you, I'm just some charity case where every now and then you decide to do something so you don't feel so damn bad.

"And you. You are the worst of all. All the times I stood up for you when we were younger and the issues that I went through for you. You're like my other half. Remember when you had that huge presentation and you wanted me to come even though I was halfway across the world? Do you remember what I did? I flew over to be there for you only to fly out when it was over. Do you realize how screwed up my sleep schedule was and how much work I had to make up? I suffered a concussion and other broken bones for you when we were younger. How many people do you know who would do that?

"And on the one day that had any real meaning to me and you have it only as an afterthought? Well screw you guys, I'm out of here. Uncle Hiko, can I stay the night?" Hiko walks past the group and towards Kaoru, taking her by the shoulder.

"Come on. Let's get your room ready."

---

_So I felt kinda bad about blowing up like that. It was probably one strike against Karma. But after being so good for so long, how could Karma make it so that they would forget the most important day to me? I mean, they totally deserved it after everything. But I guess I should have told them not so loudly, even though they did deserve it after missing my birthday! So the next morning I was looking so forward to some great home cooked breakfast food. And you won't believe who was there._

"Morning Kaoru?"

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru asks, sitting across from Kenshin who is already eating.

"This is my house after all. Look. I'm really sorry about forgetting your birthday. It really wasn't one of my priorities when it should have been. You're my best friend Kaoru and you mean more to me than anything. I really want to make it up to you and I know this is way beyond candy. I'll give you anything you want." _Oh my god. How can I stay mad at the most handsome guy in the world? Especially when he goes and smiles at me like that? Damn hormones. But I could get something good out of this._

"Spar with me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. As your apology, I want you to spar with me. And I swear if you don't give it your all, I'll stay mad at you until my next birthday. Unless you're scared I might beat you."

"You better eat up then because you are going to need all the energy you can get."

---

"I win Kenshin," Kaoru says after hitting Kenshin on the side and knocking him on the ground, his bokken a few feet away. Kenshin sits on the floor, panting heavily as Kaoru steps away, from sweating after a long match.

"You always were better than me."

"Kenshin, are you okay? That looked like it hurt," Tomoe says, running over and kneeling next to him. _What the hell is she doing here? Ruin all my fun why don't you._

"Nothing but a bruise. Don't worry," Kenshin says, getting himself with Tomoe trying to help.

"I'm ashamed of you nephew. You lost to a girl, even if it was Kaoru."

"Sorry shishou." He bows to Hiko and turns to Kaoru.

"And I think you've actually improved from last night," Hiko says, earning a grin from Kaoru.

"I'm always getting better. I'm gonna take a shower then head home."

"Do you want a ride home?" Kenshin asks as Kaoru heads towards the door.

"No. I'm fine."

_And that was my birthday. Pretty crappy, wasn't it. The only good part was that I got to spar with Kenshin which I haven't done in a while. But there is still the fact that I didn't get any present, even if they were crappy last minute ones. The nerve!_


	6. Why Isn't Karma Working?

Karma

Why Isn't Karma Working?!

---

_So today was an amazing day! I had a great day at work, finally finishing a huge project that the clients were so freakin happy about that the managers gave me a promotion! Promotion! And before 30! Which I knowing is going to be a lot of work with Christmas advertising season starting up. But what made it the best was the fact that Kenshin called me today. Then again, he's tried to call more often after the whole birthday incident, but it was just normal chitchat like you would have with your parents when you're away at college, but at least its something. And he even suggested that we get together after work. WE're meeting by this little café that we used to go to all the time. Oh all the good times. And it looks like he's already waiting._

"Hey Kenshin," Kaoru says, walking over to the small table, two cups of coffee in front. She sits down, resting her elbows on the table, her chin in her hands. "How's it going?"

"Good. I ordered you the usual for you, if I remember," he says, pushing one of the cups over. _I can't believe he actually remembered the usual. We haven't been here in such a long time._

"And you did. Thanks." She picks it up, smelling and then taking a drink.

"You look happy."

"I got a promotion today at work. More money and bigger title would make anyone happy."

"Congrats. You probably earned it." _Hmm. I thought that he would be happier about me getting a promotion. Maybe this visit wasn't just a social call._ Kaoru puts down her drink, getting more serious.

"So, was there any special reason why you wanted to meet?"

"There was. Tomoe got a promotion as well."

"Congratulations to her. So , was that the only reason you wanted to meet up?" _He did not make me meet him to tell me that she got a stupid promotion. That just ruined my whole damn day. And I was doing so well too._

"The promotion she got would need us to move," Kenshin says, looking down and moving his cup around. _No eye contact. Not a good sign._

"Move where Kenshin?"

"To New York." _New York. That's in the states. That's in the eastern part. That's one of the furthest places away from Tokyo. How can he be doing this to me?_

"New York as in the one half way across the world?"

"It's a great opportunity for Tomoe and I can get my uncle to reassign me to one of our offices over there," Kenshin says, still not making eye contact. Silence becomes between the two, just staring at their drinks.

"So you agreed to go with her?" Kaoru says, breaking the silence.

"I love her Kaoru," Kenshin whispers. Silence ensues again.

"So you plan on leaving your home, your family and all of your friends who you have known for your whole life to go live with some girl you think you're in love with knowing for what, a year maybe?" Kaoru says, looking straight at her red headed friend. Kenshin looks straight at her as well.

"I have only one soul mate Kaoru. I can always make new friends," Kenshin growls. Kaoru leans back at the insult, closing her eyes and squeezing her cup.

"So all these years meant nothing?" she whispers, letting Kenshin realize what he has suddenly said.

"Kaoru…"

"Don't you dare Kaoru me. After everything I did for you and all the times I did things for you. I almost died for you, you bastard. Go to the states for all I care. I don't want to see your ugly face ever again," Kaoru screams, slamming her cup down, causing some of the liquid to spill out. She stands up from her seat and stomps out the store, people silently watching the show before them.

"Kaoru wait!" Kenshin yells, standing up but not before Kaoru had left.

---

_After the whole event, I went straight home and plopped myself in front of my television on my couch.. I turned it on and started watching the news, even though I really wasn't paying much attention to it. All I could think about was my best friend, the man that I loved, moving so damn far away all for that…that…god I don't even know what to call her._

_When I looked up from the screen, I caught a glance at a picture of Kenshin and me at prom. I got up from my seat and picked up the photo, studying it. It was the greatest night of my life and I was thrilled when Kenshin had asked me to go instead of another girl. I wanted that night to last forever and I wish it could have. But now he's going to be gone forever. I can't believe it. I can't believe it. Kenshin is moving to the states. I don't understand why. Why? Goddammit why?! _

---

_I'm not completely sure what happened after that. One minute I'm looking at a photo of Kenshin and I and the next thing I remember is seeing Hiko kneeling, grabbing my shoulders, and repeating my name. All I can say is that it seemed like I was in a really weird dream and was still in it. The whole world seemed really fuzzy. I finally looked around and saw that broken pieces of everything were scattered all over the place. I think I was in the living room, but wasn't really sure. Kami, I don't even want to think about the rest of the place. What time is it?Actually, what day is it?_

"Kaoru, are you alright?" Hiko says, looking straight into her glassy dark eyes.

"What in the hell happened here? It looks like a tornado hit this place." _I think that was Misao or Megumi? Why was I here? I know why._

"He's leaving me. Why is he leaving me? After everything that I did for him and all the years we spent together, he's leaving just to go follow her? Why does everyone that I love have to leave me Uncle Hiko?" Kaoru says, sobbing into Hiko's shirt, taking fistfuls of it. He wraps his arms around, one on her back, the other petting her hair.

"It's all going to be okay Kaoru. Why don't we get you into bed and maybe some more comfortable clothes?" he says, picking her up and heading towards her bedroom.

"She looks terrible. I wonder when she last ate," Misao says, following Hiko.

"I would say that she hasn't eaten or anything since Kenshin told her the news," Megumi says, right behind her.

"Maybe you two should clean up a bit and get something to eat. This may take a while," Hiko says, before entering the room.

"Right."

---

_Why do I feel like crap? Where am I again? _"You're up I see," Hiko says, sitting on the edge of Kaoru's bed as he watches her move around on the bed.

"Uncle Hiko?" Kaoru says, sitting up in bed and starring at the man, eyes red and face a mess.

"How are you feeling?" he says, putting his hand on her head.

"Hn." Kaoru ducks away and hides herself back under the covers.

"You should eat something Kaoru. Or at least drink something," Megumi says,making herself known. She and Misao stand further away from the bed, making sure not to disturb her. Hiko grabs a cup of something and presses it towards her, causing Kaoru to retreat further into the covers.

"Hn."

"Kaoru," it was Misao's turn, "We know about Kenshin moving and about the conversation and we know that you must be hurting, but you gotta get up. You're hurting everyone else around you." Silence.

"You two should leave. I need to talk to Kaoru alone," Hiko says, his tone becoming more serious.

"But Hiko," Megumi begins.

"It wasn't a suggestion." Megumi and Misao looking at each and make their way towards the door. He looks back at the girl hidden in the covers, then gets up and yanks the sheets away from her, sending her tumbling to the ground and landing with a thump. He walks over to the other side and stares down at the getting to her knees.

"Alright Kaoru. This is enough moping around. You've been doing this for the past few days. Now get your sorry ass out of this bed now. No daughter of mine is going to let something stupid like this ruin her life.

You need to snap out of this funk that you are in. You are one of the strongest people I know, even stronger than my stupid nephew and I will not let something as stupid as him moving away turn you into some sniffling, pansy girl that spends her whole life eating ice cream, watching cheesy romance movies and thinking what if."

"But it hurts," she says, still looking down to the ground. Hiko kneels down to her level, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and letting her head rest on himself.

"I know that it hurts and I understand that you want to mope around a bit. But you've been moping around for too long. You're too strong to keep moping around like this. The Kaoru that I know would move on. You have so much to go for, without Kenshin."

"Why does he have to go with her though? After everything that I've done for him."

"He's stupid. You know that and I know that. But you know him, it takes a lot to change his mind. He's just about as stubborn as you are. Anyways, I much have you as a daughter in law. At least I know I'll be able to get along with her and wouldn't have to worry about in-laws. Then again, I would be my own in-law or something like that and that might come off as something."

"He'll always be the first," she says, breaking a smile for the first time.

"Of course he will."

---

_After some more sleeping and crying, which Hiko allowed to a certain extent, I regained at least some of my appetite. When I was ready to eat, I saw that huge platters of sushi and sashimi had been laid out. I couldn't believe the massive amounts. Supposedly, Megumi and Misao had been planning for something like this to happen or for the opposite to happen – Kenshin and I to get together. Code red for the breakout and code white for a wedding. Even Tae had gotten in on it, being the one to supply the food. I never knew they had something like this planned. And after all the things I had said to them._

_Anyways, after the massive food orgy we watched some movies, which Megumi and Misao had picked out and Hiko had sat through. It wasn't until later that I realized it was Wednesday, but I found out that Hiko had called my boss and said something about how I was needed to do something for his company, which my boss had no problem with since Hiko's corporation was a big customer. _

_Eventually, Megumi and Misao had to return to work and Hiko volunteered to stay with me since he really didn't have any huge commitment to take care of. At least someone has some sort of priorities. And for spending all my time with him, it wasn't so bad. He's a decent cook too which didn't hurt. And everything was fine, until that Friday as I was looking through some old photo albums. Probably not the best thing to be doing. But Hiko was there next to me on my bed and making fun of Kenshin._

Hiko walks up to the front door, the bell being rung again. He opens it to reveal Kenshin on the other side. "Uncle Hiko," Kenshin says, giving a slight bow.

"What are you doing here?" Hiko asks, blocking the door with hid body.

"Is Kaoru around?"

"This is her house."

"Can I talk to her?"

"I don't know."

"It's okay." They both look inside to see Kaoru peaking around the corner of the hallway, her hair down and dressed in a long plain shirt.

"Kaoru," Hiko says, approaching the girl.

"I'll be fine," she says, still looking at Kenshin outside. Hiko turns back around, opening the door a bit to give Kenshin entrance.

"I'm going to go out to the store on the corner. I'll be right back." Before he exits, he bends his head towards Kenshin's. "If I see her crying when I come back, I will put you through hell." He finally leaves, closing the door behind, leaving the two alone. Kaoru gestures towards the couch, letting Kenshin sit down before taking a seat some distance away. Silence envelopes the room before Kenshin makes the first move.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So, how are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

"Look Kaoru. All those things from before I didn't mean. I mean, I meant some parts. But not the parts about how I could just make new friends and forget about you and everyone. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I wouldn't be where I am right now if it wasn't for you. No matter where I go, I could never forget about you. And being so far away, it's going to be hard but I'm sure we can make things work out."

"I guess I overreacted a bit too. But, it's hard loosing your best friend." _And the man you love._

"I was thinking, maybe we could take a day for ourselves? Go do some of the stuff we did when we were kids to remember the old times," Kenshin says, attempting to make eye contact for the first time curing their meeting.

"Only if you pay," she says looking back at him and smiling a bit. He smiles back in return.

"Alright." Suddenly, his phone rings. Taking it out and looking at the ID, he gets up from the couch. _It's Tomoe. I just know it. She really has to ruin everything. _"I gotta get going. But I wanted to see how you were doing." She gets up as well and heads towards the door, opening it up for him to leave.

"And as you can see, I'm fine. Bye." _I know it seems rude, but I still can be I think. No more karma to deal with._

"Bye," Kenshin says, giving one last look at her before leaving and having Kaoru shut the door behind.

---


	7. Is This the End of Our Story?

Karma

Is This the End of Our Story?

---

_So Kenshin kept his word and we got together to spend the whole day alone. And because I got to choose what we did, I forced him to go to all the old places we would go to when we were younger. I feel like it was a last attempt to get him to change his mind and stay here with his family. With me. Even though we had tons of fun, it still wasn't enough. But did I really think it was going to? At the end of the day, he just walked me to the door and we said our goodbyes. And so what did I do? I went inside, got a pint of chocolate ice cream and sat myself on the couch. Was this really the end? Did karma really let me down?_

_After that, I kept myself busy with work. It was approaching the Christmas season, the busiest time for marketing and advertising. And with my new position, it meant more work than the years before. I spoke with the gang, minus Kenshin when I had free time and actually caught a quick lunch with Misao one day. I just wasn't feeling it – talking to them I mean. And before I knew it, it was Christmas Eve and I had no where to be. Usually I went with Kenshin to his business parties, but he had Tomoe with him now. Even though I hated dressing up and talking to all those stupid rich people, I loved being with Kenshin and pretending to be his girlfriend was some of the best times I ever had._

_And now it's Christmas day, with me having no where to go. Megumi and Sano are away with family, along with Misao and Aoshi. As for Kenshin and Hiko, Tomoe thought it would be a good idea if the two families spent the day together. God I hate her. So here I am, in front of the television watching old Christmas movies and some take out noodles, that is, until the doorbell rung._

"Kenshin. Hiko. What are you doing here?" Kaoru says, opening her door to display a well dressed Kenshin and Hiko, compared to herself, in her pajamas.

"We thought it would be nice to drop by. I mean, it is Christmas after all," Hiko says, handing her his present and Kenshin following suit. Kaoru moves out of the way, and motions for them to come in.

"Come on in. I'm surprised you would stay up this late. Sorry that I don't have your presents, but I've been busy lately."

"So what were you up to today?" Hiko asks, looking around, eyeing the take out on the living room table. Kenshin stands somewhat off, Kaoru giving him a quick glance before answering the question.

"Just stayed in. Watched old Christmas movies and ate noodles," she says, running over to turn off the TV. _Oh god. This is so embarrassing. Even if it is Kenshin and Hiko. It looks like I have no life. Well, I really don't have anyone else. Kami my life is sad. Gotta get on to make new friends._

"Well, looks like you were ready for bed and we need to get home soon, so we just came to drop off presents," Kenshin says, making his way to the door. _Is he really just gonna leave?_

"Thanks," she says, before picking up the packages she had put on the table to place them under her sad excuse for a Christmas tree.

"Are you going to open them?" Hiko asks, stopping her from putting them away.

"Now? Don't you have to leave?" she asks, confused.

"I think we can wait a little longer." He leads her over to her couch and sits down next to her, taking both gifts from her before giving her the larger one. "The big one is from me." Kenshin walks over to lean against the wall across from them. Kaoru eagerly rips the paper off and carefully opens the box to show a polished bokken, elaborately decorated. She picks it up in both hands, feeling its weight.

"It's beautiful. I'm sure it's not meant to be used, right?" she asks, giving him a big hug.

"You could, but it wouldn't be very effective."

"I'm gonna have to find someplace to put this." She gently puts it back in the box, putting it off to the side and picking up the next.

"The other is from me." She opens it quicker than the first one to display a silver daisy, with white petals and yellow center on a silver chain.

"A necklace." _How did he know I wanted him to buy this? Does he know what this means?_

"Tomoe said that she saw you coming out of that jewelry store at the mallso I thought I would go to look for a present there. The guy said that a woman with black hair and blue eyes was looking at this one for a while and I figured there aren't many who fit that description."

"That's because it's special. Don't you remember?" she asks, looking up at him, not taking out the necklace.

"Remember what?"

"How we met." _If he tells me he forgot, I don't know what I'm gonna do._

"How could I not? It happened one day in kindergarten. This kid was bullying me and wouldn't stop, until you came over and punched the kid in the face. You got in a lot of trouble for that."

"No TV for a week. The next day, the teacher made me sit under the tree to punish me for the day before. That's when you came up and said 'Thank you'. Then you gave me something. And from that point on, we were inseparatable. It was first thing that a guy gave me as an actual present that wasn't a bug. Do you remember what that was?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't." _What an idiot._

"It was a daisy. One of those with the white petals and yellow center. And that's why this necklace means so much." Kenshin laughs softly, covering his mouth.

"You can remember something like that but not where you put your car keys?"

"Selective memory?" Kaoru chuckles herself.

"We better get going. You have some more packing to do," Hiko announces, getting up from his seat and starting towards the door.

"Right. I guess I'll see you in two days then," Kenshin says, looking a Kaoru before stepping outside.

"Yeah. Two days." _Now you're probably wondering what's so special about two days. Well, in two days, Kenshin will be leaving for the states with Tomoe and instead of having a goodbye party since we were all busy, we decided that the least we could do is take him to the airport and send him off._

---

_And so, the fateful day came. _

"Kenshin! I'm going to miss you so much! Nothing is going to be the same without you. Who are we going to play pranks on and who's going to pretend to laugh at my jokes?" Misao wails, he arms wrapped around Kenshin's neck as he pats her on the back. Aoshi stands next to her as the rest of the group stand a few feet away. Kenshin and Tomoe stand next to each other by the gate, bags next to them on the floor.

"I'm sure everything things won't be that bad Misao. Plus, I can always come visit." Misao finally lets go and wipes the tears from her face, attaching herself to Aoshi.

"Good luck in New York. You too Tomoe," he says, bowing slightly.

"Thanks Aoshi," Kenshin says, as Aoshi drags Misao away. He looks towards a now approaching Kaoru with a box in her hand. _Alright Kaoru, you can do this. You can do this. Just breathe and give him the present and a hug. No crying. No crying. No crying._

As she stops in front of him, she presents him with the present, smiling bright.

"Here. Sorry it took so long to get, but I wanted it to be special since …you know." Kenshin takes the present and shakes it up to his ear.

"Can I open it now?" he asks.

"I think you should wait. Maybe when you're on the plane. But you can have this." She reaches into her bag and takes out a colored macaroni necklace, placing around Kenshin's neck. He takes the necklace in his hands and stares down at it, his grin getting bigger.

"Third grade, during your pasta art phase, right?"

"Right." She nods her head and the two stand in silence. Kenshin bends down to deposit the package on the floor before continuing the conversation.

"So, this is it?" Kenshin whispers, only to be surprised by Kaoru throwing herself onto him, arms around his neck and face buried in it.

"Yeah. I guess it is." Kenshin wraps his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair.

"I don't think I've ever been so far from you for so long since summer vacation in eighth grade." _I wish that this moment would never end. I wish that life could be like this forever._

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

"Don't say that. You're going to find yourself a great guy and have tons of babies and forget all about me." Her face shoots away from his neck, tears starting to trickle from her eyes.

"I could never forget you. Do you promise to keep in touch?" she asks, looking straight at him. He lifts his hand and wipes away the tears, placing his forehead against hers.

"Of course. There's no way I could go on so long without hearing your annoying voice."

"Idiot," she says, hitting him in the arm then taking a step back.

"Kenshin honey, we should get going," Tomoe says, her hand on his shoulder.

"Right. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." _More than you would ever know. _She walks towards the rest of her friends as Kenshin picks up his stuff.

"Bye guys," Kenshin says, waving before he enters the gate, Tomoe already ahead.

"Bye Kenshin!" _Please don't go. Please don't go. _ He starts walking into the gate, only to turn around again and see his friends and family. Giving one last smile, he goes into the plane. _He left. I can't believe he left._

"We should get going. I need to get to work," Megumi says. She along with the others watch as Kaoru walks towards the windows and stares at the plane.

"Kaoru?" Hiko says, walking up to her. _He's really gone. He's really gone._

"I think I just want to wait here for a while."

_I stood by the window for at least another hour after the plane left, waiting for Kenshin to come running through and coming up to me, telling me how wrong he was to choose Tomoe and that he wanted to be with me forever. But that didn't really happen. Instead, Hiko led me out of the airport and back to the mansion where I spent the night, eating everything that was edible in the kitchen – and I think some things that weren't. _

_I hadn't heard from Kenshin for a while now. Actually, it was only a few days and I know he is probably unpacking and stuff, but couldn't he at least give me a call. A few days turned into weeks and then I finally got a call. It was short, and not much was said. And that's when I realized, that it was all over. He was hundreds of miles away, across the world with the woman he loved and there was nothing I could do that I haven't already done, I guess except maybe telling him. Maybe I should've told him earlier. Maybe I should catch a flight out now. But would it be worth it? I guess not. _

_And that ladies and gentlemen is how things ended. Misao, Aoshi, Megumi, and Sano lived happily together and had their own families. Kenshin and Tomoe got married and lived happily together. And I stayed single, unable to ever connect to any guy and wound up living with my many cats named Percy, Fluffy, Percy 2 and died alone._

_Just kidding. Things didn't go that bad._

_I really didn't hear from Kenshin for a few days. But then, as I was getting ready for New Year's Eve, he called._

"Hello?" Kaoru answers, holding the phone between her shoulder and ear while brushing her hair.

"Kaoru? It's Kenshin."

"Kenshin. Hold on a sec." She puts down her brush, grabbing her phone and holding it up. "So, I guess you finally got to New York?"

"Yeah. I had some down time and decided to call the gang."

"So how's it going?"

"It nice. New York is kinda different than Tokyo but the same at the same time. We haven't even completely finished unpacking yet since all Tomoe and I have been doing is making friends with her new associates. But it's a great place."

"I see."

"So, what are you up to?"

"I'm getting ready to go out. Enishi invited us to one of his clubs for New Year's Eve." _So the day I got back to the apartment, Enishi called. I forgot that I gave him my number. But anyways, he was opening a new club tonight and invited me and the others to the grand opening party. How could one say no to a party to what's going to be one of Japan's hottest new clubs? And it would get my mind off of Kenshin, since I was supposed to be Enishi's date._

"I see. Well, that was nice of him. So I guess, I should be going then. You need to get ready and I should probably do some more unpacking."

"Alright."

"Alright. Talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye." _He didn't even say that he missed me. And I thought I was his best friend._

_That night at the party as I was dancing with Enishi, I finally made a vow to myself. I vowed that I would no longer pine after Kenshin. I mean, he was starting a new life so why couldn't I? I had a great time with Enishi and we went out a few times after that, like on actual dates. Things went on from there and one day, Enishi proposed to me. And I said yes. We even have two kids, a girl and a boy. And I couldn't have been happier…unless I was with someone else._

_After that initial call from Kenshin, I only spoke to him about once a week, then once a month and finally just over emails. But as our lives continued on, the emails got shorter and less frequent. And even though it hurt, I didn't let Kenshin leaving ruin my life. Karma, why did you let me down?_


	8. The End

Karma

The End

_---_

_Ha! Gotcha there for a second, didn't I? You thought it was the end of the story and Kenshin and I actually fell outta touch and I married Enishi. Well, there's a lot more to the story._

_So let's continue from the phone call scene and the night out. So, it was true that I went out to the club with Enishi and I didn't have that bad of a time. There was dancing and drinking and I was surrounded by single, available people. And the whole time I was there, all I could think about was Kenshin leaving with that woman. I mean, I know that he loves her and I have the opportunity to meet some cute, successful men, but I couldn't get him outta my head, even when I knew that Enishi was there and I think felt something for me. And he was nice, sweet, rich, handsome, and so many other things that any woman would fall for. So at midnight, as Enishi and I shared a kiss, I made a promise to myself – that I would stop thinking about Kenshin like that and move on with my life._

_After sleeping in the next day and the day after that and a few days after that, it may seem like a lot of sleep but when you're in marketing, Christmas is insane and once its over, it's all about the vacation. Anyways, I thought it was time for me to go back into the world and live it. So, I called the gang and we decided that the next day we would go out. Unfortunately, I forgot to set my alarm being so used to sleeping in late and instead, woke up to a hyper Misao jumping on my bed like a five year old. Where does this girl get all this energy? _

"Kaoru, wake up Kaoru," Misao shouts, jumping up and down, causing the bed to shake. Kaoru groans and pulls the covers over her head in protest.

"Leave me alone. Five more minutes."

"No, now! We have a present for you that I know will make everything in the world better." Misao rips the covers off of the girl, resulting in herself falling to the ground. She quickly gets back up to see a dishelved Kaoru rise up from the bed, giving her an angry look. "Don't you dare give me that look Kamiya because you now it won't work on me."

"Fine. But it better be worth it, or I swear Misao," Kaoru finally gets up, attempting to get herself somewhat straight as Misao pulls her out of the room. Rubbing her eyes of sleep, she opens them to reveal her friends in the background, but grabbing her attention, the familiar red head staring straight back at her.

"Hey Kaoru. It's been a while." _Oh my god. It's him. What's he doing here? Shouldn't he be in the states with Tomoe? Why can't I move? What am I supposed to say?_

"Why … here?" Kaoru asks, her voices suddenly lifting in pitch on the last word and still in a daze. Kenshin takes a few steps forward, taking her hands in his.

"I thought that when you're in love, you're supposed to be calm all the time, but I realized that isn't what I wanted. I want to live life every day and have my heart racing, never knowing what's going to happen. Someone to laugh and joke with. Someone who stirs this type of passion within me that I feel when I'm with you and only you. I love you Kaoru and I want to be with you." Everyone stands in silence waiting for Kaoru's response, only for the silence to be broken by a loud slap. As those in the background gasps, Kenshin puts a hand up to his now red left cheek, looking at Kaoru's right handed fisted to her chest.

"Kaoru. What the hell was that?" Megumi screams in the background. _Oh my god. Did I just slap Kenshin? But if it hit him and he's holding his cheek like that, it means he's real, right? Maybe…_

"Hit me," Kaoru says.

"What?" Kenshin asks, taking his hand off his cheek and in complete bafflement.

"Hit me." Kenshin brings up his hand and punches Kaoru in the cheek, but not hard enough to cause any damage. Kaoru looks towards the ground and puts her hand to the spot and pokes it some more, causing herself to wink. _It hurt. It hurt. IT hurt. And you can't get hurt in dreams, which means that…_ "That hurt and you felt solid. That means this is real?" she asks out loud, looking back straight into violet eyes. Kenshin looks back at her, chuckling softly at the girl's reaction. HE lifts both his hands, cupping her face and brining his face closer to hers.

"Yes, its real," he whispers, before placing his lips upon hers a short, but sweet kiss. He backs away, waiting for a reaction, only to see tears starting to stream down her face and Kaoru smiling bigger than humanly possible. Then with god-like speed, Kaoru flings herself into Kenshin's arms and kisses him back. _I can't believe this is happening. It's actually real. But if it isn't…I can't think like that. I know this is real. _

In the background, the four friends watch as they finally see their two friends together after years of complications. "It took them long enough," Aoshi says, giving a small smile as the Megumi and Misao try to keep themselves from bawling. As for Sano, quite sniffs are heard from his direction.

"Sano, are you crying?" Megumi asks, looking at her husband.

"No. I just got something in my eye," he says, rubbing his hand over his eyes and looking back at the couple.

_And that is how the real story went down. Kenshin moved in with me and I couldn't have been happier. A year later, Kenshin and I got married. On that same day, we received a letter from Tomoe. It seemed she wanted to congratulate us on getting married and told us the real reason why she moved to the states. Supposedly, she realized that there was something more between Kenshin and me starting during how summer vacation. After the birthday fiasco and Kenshin speaking almost nonstop about me during some of their outings when they talked about the days before they met each other, she decided that she needed to do something so that Kenshin would stay with her. She talked to her boss and got reassigned to New York, taking Kenshin with her. But I guess that thousands of miles couldn't stop our love._

_It looks like karma did its job._

_Anyways, Tomoe eventually found this guy named Akira. Seems he transferred from Japan to New York because of business two and they've been together for a while now._

_As for the rest of the gang, nothing really exciting for them. They continued with their lives and had some kids._

_Now back to me. So, as I was saying, Kenshin and I got married and honestly, I would sometimes think that Hiko is happier than we are. We moved from my apartment and into a house somewhere on the outskirts of Tokyo. And as a homecoming gift, Kenshin got me a puppy. Some how, he heard about how I was going to wind up living with a hundreds of cats and said that he was much more of a dog person than a cat. That's the last time I just let my mouth go around Misao and Megumi. I named the puppy Karma._

_Now, we have six children, but only one of them is human. You see, two years after we married, Kenshin and I had Kenji, who looks exactly like his father and has the temper and stubbornness of his mother. A few years after that, Karma got pregnant and had five puppies. At first, we were planning on giving them away, but Kenji just wouldn't allow it. So, we decided to keep them and let Kenji name them. You wanna guess what he named them? Spot, Rover, Kit, Spot 2, and Spot 3. Creative little kid isn't he?_

---

I need to thank everyone who reviewed both this and Kenshin's version! I don't think I've ever gotten so many reviews and just from a story that I dreamt up one day. IT just made me want to keep on writing. Thanks again and for sure, this is the last chapter.


	9. Thanks to Everyone

I just wanted to thank everyone again for the great reviews, but unfortunately, the last chapter was the last chapter of the story. It was a lot of fun to write, so I plan on writing a new story which I have posted the first chapter of. I hope that you guys enjoy it. Thanks again.


End file.
